


She Doesn't Leave

by Sky_Astor



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Love, Night, emergency fluff, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Astor/pseuds/Sky_Astor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a bad dream and Clara wakes him up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Doesn't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> So, this just a little "Emergency Fluff" fic in case you want to read something like this.  
> It's just a short one because at first I didn't intend to write a fic that would be published after Face the Raven, but here it is...  
> I hope you like it anyway. :)
> 
> PS.  
> I have another überfluffy Christmas Whouffaldi fic about 1800 words. Better than this one... :) However, that will arrive after the season finale, at Christmas. 
> 
> Whouffaldi forever. ♥

Midnight passed and Clara Oswald was sleeping in her bed until soft sounds brought her back from the land of dreams.

A familiar weight on her body. Quiet and sad murmurs against her neck. Desperate muttering. The Doctor's voice.

Clara reached out for the small lamp on her nightstand and switched it on without looking.

The Doctor was partly lying on her; his left hand was clutching the pillow under Clara's head. While he kept on murmuring in his sleep, small and silent teardrops were slowly escaping from his closed eyes, across his stubbly cheek and travelled down her neck, leaving a cold trail behind.

“Clara... Please... No... Clara...”

Her heart sank.

She carefully managed to roll them over, so the Doctor was lying on his back now.

“Doctor, wake up,” she whispered so as not to scare him, squeezing his hand.

“Doctor,” she tried again.

His eyes finally opened - teary and fearful they flickered across the ceiling and sought for the dreadful scenery that had so suddenly disappeared… but all they found was his Clara with love in her eyes and an assuring smile on her face.

“Clara?” he asked in a slightly broken voice.

“Hey, I'm here. You were just dreaming,” she whispered.

The Doctor closed his eyes again and sighed heavily, feeling a block his chest. Why couldn’t it have disappeared with the dream, he asked himself.

She wiped the tears away, placed her hand on his slightly stubbly cheek and caressed it with her thumb.

“You're fine, Doctor.”

His eyelids lifted and his blue eyes were looking at her again.

“I know,” he replied softly, brushing a strand of hair from her beautiful face.

But the anxiety and helplessness were still nibbling inside him, and Clara knew that because she was aware of how cruel dreams could be, leave her scared and anxious - sometimes even for hours.

Clara leaned forwards and their lips met for a soft, lingering kiss that filled the Doctor’s belly with the jittering feeling that he always got when they cuddled together. Her lips, her scent, her love… She was really there… And he loved her just as she loved him. He didn’t know why he had fought his feelings for her for so long... Doctor Idiot.

When they parted, Clara placed gentle kisses along his jawline up to his earlobe and then she continued down to his neck.

The Doctor’s lips curled into a smile and he turned his head a little to hers, so he could brush his nose against her silky hair – she had used that sweet shampoo that he had brought her from Hawk’s Moon 11 - while he was feeling how his skin burned under her soft lips that made the anxiety go away.

“Do you think you will sleep some more?” she asked him, nuzzling his nose.

“Maybe. I'll see if I fall asleep. But that doesn’t matter that much – I just want to be with you,” the Doctor smiled as he traced his fingers down her neck and across her collarbone.

“Alright, I’m not going anywhere, my Doctor,” Clara nodded with a smile.

The Time Lord then rolled over to his side with his back to her and she spooned him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

Knowing the Doctor loved it, her hand sneaked under his shirt and she gently rubbed his chest and tummy to sooth him more.

He could feel the beating of her heart through her warm palm and fingers on his skim - the warmth that filled him and spread through his whole body…

“Sleep well, Clara,” he smiled.

“You too, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> That drawing above is by RANDOMTHUNK  
> Visit her tumblr here: http://randomthunk.tumblr.com/  
> She really has great Whouffaldi art. :3  
> (Thank you very much for allowing me to use it.)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. ♥  
> Kudos & comments appreciated. ♥


End file.
